My Lucky Charm
by YourAlphaWolf
Summary: Kaylee a lawyer specializing in children and family affairs has one of the worst mornings of her life, leading to a car accident, losing her lucky charm and potentially being fired from her job. She needs to redeem herself on a case that could be her last. The case is a big one, it deals with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the head doctor of the Forks hospital. * Story better than summary*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. I only own my Oc and this story. All recognized characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, I just put my own little twist on them.

Chapter 1

P.O.V Kaylee

The alarm clock woke me with a startle. This was probably the fourth time that I reached over and hit it angrily, this time knocking it completely on the floor. My phone was lighting up from across the bed. I looked at it with one eye cracked and saw missed call after missed call from my boss and a reminder to plug in my laptop when I got up. The day was off to a terrible start no time to plug the laptop in either. I threw the covers off me angrily and got out of bed groaning. As I grabbed the cover to make the bed, I saw a large red spot on the sheet.

"You have got to be kidding me. Well no time to clean it now."

Thirty-seven minutes later and three outfit changes after two spilt coffees I was out the door and in the car speeding off towards work. The sky was dark and gloomy and it looked as if it would begin to pour any second. I wound around a corner and slowed down to a complete stop at the red light. I glanced in my rearview mirror and saw a car speeding towards me.

 _I sat on a purple velvet covered couch with no one around me. I glanced around the room, the walls were bare, the floor was covered in a mist and I could hear footsteps coming from behind me._

" _Where the fuck am I." I muttered under my breath._

" _Ah dear I see the mouth on you has not changed."_

 _My eyes grew as figure that resembled my Grandma came in front of me. My mouth dropped as I realized it was really her, I went to pinch myself but found my body unable to move. However, wait… Granny was dead, she has been dead for two years, does that mean I am dead?_

" _Granny am I dead?! I never even found my soulmate!"_

" _Oh, dear of course you'd think that way. You are not dead you are simply visiting me. I have seen this for months now. You will be okay; I won't say what happened because I am in no mood to hear every curse word you know."_

" _But..."_

" _No buts young lady let me speak! This morning and everything that has happened since you woke up has been purposeful. You are going to meet your soul mate because of this accident."_

" _Oh my god... my soulmate tried to kill me."_

 _Granny huffed and hit my head lightly._

" _Get your head out of your ass. Do you really think I would allow that to happen? No. I would have interfered right away. All I will say is that you will meet your soulmate during your next case. You were supposed to be late for the meeting so that someone else got that case and you get the next."_

 _My jaw dropped again. My soul mate… no more looking, no more being alone no more eating cold pizza for breakfast alone. Oh who am I kidding I am still going to do that._

" _Close your mouth before you catch flies."_

 _Granny leaned forward and I closed my eyes. She kissed me on my forehead, and when I opened my eyes again I was in the hospital staring up at an EMT as he continued pushing the stretcher towards a room._

My eyes traveled around the hallway and a doctor passed me on my right side and I saw something green dangling from belt loop. I looked down at my wrist. OMG.

" _HEY! HEY!"_

I could not move my neck anymore but I did not think the man thought I was speaking to him since a nurse took over where the EMT was.

"You are going to be fine just breathe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

P.O.V Carlisle

I was up all night with my children, two of the three caught fevers from other little devils in school. To make matters worse my nanny arrived late and told me that in two weeks she would no longer be working for me. She was sick of the long and sporadic hours and as she put it the obnoxious drive to my house in the middle of nowhere. She was so overdramatic sometimes. I sighed as I was walking out of the house after kissing each of the children. The nanny is going to have her hands full with the twins and the littlest member of our family Alice, who just turned a year old. Thinking of birthdays reminded me that the twins would be 5 next month with everything going on, I almost forgot.

On my way to work as I drove along the winding roads, I was lost in thought, but finally snapped out of it when something small and shiny caught my eye. I pulled over and stepped out, curious to know what it was. After all these years being alive even the small things still caught my eye. The road was empty since it was near my house on the outskirts of town. So I did not have to worry too much about being hit on the side of the road. The thing I spotted was a gold bracelet with green gems. I picked it up gently careful not to scratch it on the pavement. For some odd reason as I looked down at this bracelet in my hand everything seemed right.

"Ah, my lucky charm". I spoke aloud. I hooked the bracelet along my belt loop and got back on the road to head to work. My spot in the front of the smaller hospital was always a little embarrassing. I did not like having the attention, but as the head doctor who is above everyone else it was necessary or as the owner of the building said do not be ashamed of the talent you have.

I walked through the hospital doors smiling nicely at all the people I saw. As I entered my office, I hung my jacket on the coat hook and hurried to my desk quickly to open my laptop and see what doctors were on today. I worked Monday through Friday and on the weekend; I spent every second I could with my family only ever coming in for major emergencies. I thought back to the one time of the four-car wreck that led to 9 people being severely injured and I had to come in.

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts. It was my own personal assistant nurse Emily Young. Although naturally wolves and vampires do not get along thankfully the local wolf pack or as I like to call them family, get along exceptionally, well with me. To the point of Emily and Sam being the godparents of the twins and second in command Jared and Kim being the godparents of Alice. We were all family and together nothing could come and disrupt the land.

"Carlisle Doctor Lightwood is taking in a patient now that was in a car accident and wanted to know if you could take over his other two patients."

I got up to follow Emily out of my office and down to the patient rooms. The hospital was not particularly busy but a decent amount of patients filled the beds. Most just being tended by nurses.

"Why am I taking over these two cases? Why not the new patient?"

"The new patient had her leg pretty damaged and they needed to do surgery pretty quickly because her leg was losing a lot of blood and they didn't think that you were even here yet."

I nodded "I only got here maybe two minutes before you came in."

"Mhm, would have been too late."

The door to our side opened and out came a hospital bed with a women on it. It must have been the girl in the accident. I looked briefly at her face and felt a small pull but ignored it, her eyes were looking elsewhere but when they met mine, the pull became stronger. Her eyes widened and she started becoming restless and making noises. I motioned for Emily to continue walking.

Did she realize I was a vampire? Did she sense it? Was I doomed and going to be forced to move. This would really ruin things that I was trying to get done.

I brushed my fingertips against my lucky charm and prayed it would work to keep everything on track.

Three broken arms from kids climbing trees at recess and falling, two people who thought they were dying with their head cold and one elderly man who fell and bruised his bum. Today could have been worse but it thankfully the work load did not become to heavy. As the time reached 4:30 I grabbed my bag and coat and practically ran out of the hospital and to my car to get home to my sick kiddos.

As I walked to the front door two little blond heads were sticking their faces against the glass and I looked at them and waved which made them start jumping around excitedly. I walked in quickly to squeals of daddy and the twins pulling on my dress pants trying to get all of my attention. I shrugged of my coat and threw it on the bench with my brief case, id deal with it later. I lifted Rosalie and Jasper into my arms and walked them too the living room couch and sat down with them on either side of me.

"Rose is Anna upstairs with Alice?"

"No daddy Anna left and said she hated us."

If blood was pumping through my body, my face would have been red. I ran upstairs to grab Alice and make sure she was okay. As I checked her over she was fine she must have just woken up and was actually changed from the clothes she had on this morning. I lifted her up gently as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I walked down the stairs to see the twins had managed to put on the wonder pets and were both singing alone. I laid Alice on her play mat on the floor in front of the tv so she could join her older siblings. I looked down and smiled happily at my little family. I walked towards the kitchen to call the chief of police.

"Hello Chief Swan, I just want to know what the protocol is for a baby sitter leaving children unattended for, saying she hates them and leaving without notifying the parent."

" Dr. Cullen I know exactly how much stress you've been under about the whole adoption situation after we met last week in the hospital because of Bella, do not worry let me do this for you. I will take care of everything."

"Thank you Chief."

I hung up the phone to only have my phone ring again instantly. I looked at the it was the lawyers office.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Cullen, its Mary from the office. We have handed your case over to a different lawyer one we feel is better suited for you. Your meeting is scheduled for 11 am tomorrow morning. I have emailed over the lawyers contact information so you can get in touch with them to meet."

I said thank you and then hung up the phone feeling agitated that now I did not have a baby sitter.

I went back to the couch with laptop in hand ready to look up more information about the lawyer and figure out where we could meet because I would still have the kids unless the twins feel better and go to school tomorrow but that still left Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaylee P.O.V

I woke up a little groggy but looked down and saw my leg in a cast. Ugh, this is not going to be fun. I really don't remember much from yesterday. I looked down at my arms and saw an iv and a few bandages and no bracelet. Then the memory came back that a man, that gorgeous, muscular man has my bracelet. I looked next to my bed to see if my phone had somehow made it here. Surprisingly it did. I had a voicemail from an unknown number, and an email from work.

The email read

 _Dear Kaylee, after not showing up to your meeting you have a few strikes against you. We are a business, anything that hurts our reputation needs to be let go. After looking through your files we have decided that you do work hard and have helped our company grow. We have given you a case that no one has wanted. Attached are the files for the case, you will have to get started on this immediately and set up a meeting on your time. On a bi-weekly basis please submit a progress report so that we stay in the loop thank you._

Next was to listen to the voicemail I had.

 _Hello this is Carlisle Cullen, I am aware that you have been made my lawyer for this case and was hoping we could meet sometime soon in the near future. Thank you._

I groaned internally, I knew of this man. Rumors constantly flew around town about him, although I have never actually seen him. Apparently he was wealthy and attractive, but I knew nothing of the case yet and I need to stick to the facts and not rumors. I looked around for the call button and pressed it hoping a nurse would come quickly. Thankfully the nurse and doctor came and I told them I would like to be discharged. The doctor had concerns and went over them with me in a very detailed manner. I was too stubborn to care though I needed to get back to work. My sister responded quickly to my text about picking me up and had no questions. That was one of the many good things about her, she answered immediately when needed even if work kept me holed up at home. On the way home from the hospital though I had medications that had to be picked up to help with pain and infections.

As I sat at the waiting room of the pharmacy waiting for my prescription to be filled I decided to call Carlisle Cullen to figure out when we can set up a meeting time and place. I realized for me though going out to places would be difficult because I would struggle with my crutch. I called him and thankfully he expressed his concerns with his children and that if we met today the children would have to be there. We set a time for this evening around dinnertime, which I realized after I hung up was a mistake because his children would probably be hungry. I knew I had plenty of food at home that I could cook up but I really did not want to hobble around on crutches so maybe I would just order pizza instead knowing all kids and adults love pizza.

A knock at the door appeared followed by some giggles and smaller knocks.

"Just a minute" I yelled, fully knowing that it would take me sometime to get to the door. I opened the door quickly and two small blond heads were jumping up and down.

"Well hello" I chuckled softly.

"Rose, Jasper behave yourselves please!" That voice was gorgeous. I looked up towards the voice and the man that stood there was breath taking, I was drawn to him instantly and when our eyes met a shy smile crossed his face and I felt pulled even more. Kaylee behave yourself, this is business.

"Please come in I am sorry to keep you out here." I made a gesture with my hand to let them in and they entered.

"So I had a feeling the children would be hungry and I ordered pizza I hope that's okay! I have it set in the dining room we can grab it and then the kids could sit in the living room watching tv or playing on my Wii U while they eat." This made the kids start tugging on their father's jacket which made me giggle. Ugh another slip up. The girl came up to me with a paper and gave it to me.

"My name is Rosalie but you can call me Rose! I made this for you." She colored a princess holding a rose.

"Rose! This is so good! How about you go hang that on my fridge so I can always remember you!" Well that made her really excited and she ran in the direction I pointed. I hobbled towards the dining room.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I hobbled to the table. I watched him as he placed the car seat with a small baby on the floor by his chair. She was so pretty I wondered if she looked like his wife.

He served the children plates of food and helped them get situated in the living room and then returned to where I was with my laptop and papers already scattered in front of me.

Carlisle P.O.V

 _Anything in Italics are in his head_

Her house was small but pretty, the best thing in it was her. I knew what these feelings were, I had found my mate after hundreds of years of searching, but sadly this was business and she seemed all business so I didn't know if I would ever actually get to be with my mate. But my feelings need to be pushed aside, as little Emmett deserved to come home and I could already feel what Emmett and Rose would become.

"So Dr. Cullen first, before we begin I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" _A date? A snuggle session? To look at your leg? I remember you from the hospital even though you don't know me, and I truly wish I was the one who got to see and heal you._

"You found a bracelet on the side of the road correct?"

I nodded confused. _It is my lucky charm…_

"It is actually mine. I was in a car accident and it must have fell off may have it back please."

I really didn't want to but I could tell she was not lying and that what she said was true. I reached down on my pants to unclasp it from my belt loop to only notice it was gone. It must have fell off at the hospital.

"Please forgive me Ms. Rose but it must have fell off while at work." I watched her shoulders slouch a little in defeat but within seconds that was gone and she was back to being the determined business woman. How I itched to see the real her.

"Call me Kaylee please… and it's okay I hope one day it will be returned. "

We began to dive head first into this case hoping that she would be the one to help and win this.

"Why do you want to adopt him?" _Because I am a vampire with special abilities and can see what Rose and him can become. I also love children and can never have my own._

"Medically I can give him his best chance at a normal life, plus Rose and Jasper would be very close to his age and when I first saw him and how sad he looked I knew he should be coming home with us and that I will give him all the love possible. The judge does not like me because I turned her down a few times so they have that against me, I also currently no longer have a baby sitter for when I work because she quit and put my children in danger, that is being taken care of, and they also do not like the fact that there is no mother figure plus plenty of other things that I can go on about forever like my profession and long hours."

"Are any of y our children biologically yours? Have you previously had a wife?"

 _I wonder if she needs to know this or if she is just curious. I really hope it is just that she is curious. I could see the pain behind her eyes, the mate bond enhances so many things._

"I have never been married, I have never had a girlfriend either. I have been waiting for the right one. So no, these children are not biologically mine. But I love them endlessly like they are my blood and I give them everything they could ever ask for, its one of the reasons why I work so hard."

She looked down at the papers and I could see a small smile appear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaylee

As I lay in bed at night staring at the ceiling my thoughts wandered to Carlisle. How could he not have had anyone in his life. It just did not make sense and I felt that I would not stand a chance. Wait what was I thinking. I am his lawyer nothing more. We had another meeting tomorrow evening because he had to speak to the adoption facility about more paper work that has to be redone because the judge had called him saying they were misplaced. Although I had a feeling it was just so she could see Carlisle and get turned down again which would not work out in our favor. I also needed to speak to the child so that I could have extra reports written that could strongly help with the case. Although it was eleven thirty at night I decided to call Carlisle and leave a message regarding my latest thoughts.

I scrolled through my phone looking for the contact.

It rang and instead of going to voicemail his wonderful voice that made me melt picked up. I hit my head with my palm, stupid me.

"Hello Carlisle I am sorry to bother you this late at night. But I know you are calling the adoption facility tomorrow for more papers and was wondering if you would be able to schedule a meeting so that I could meet him and take and create a report that could benefit you in court."

"I know I probably never mentioned it but his name is Emmet, and that would be wonderful. What kind of setting would make it work for you?"

"Any setting that would make him feel comfortable and definitely happy. The happier he is the better it would be for this report."

"Okay let me think of some ideas and I will text you in the morning after I discuss with them what we are allowed to do."

After the normal yes and good nights I continued to ponder about this case. I wanted Carlisle happy too and knew I had to work as hard as possible for this case. Maybe once this case was over I would begin working opening my own law firm.

I awoke to the pain in my leg and looked my phone. 9:30 am.. Well at least I got a decent amount of sleep. I hobbled on the crutches towards the kitchen. I ate breakfast peacefully and wrote some poetry as I sat at the kitchen table. I decided a bath would be a good idea for some me time. I grabbed my phone and saw three messages from Carlisle that he would be picking me up at 12 for the meeting. I huffed guess a quicker than normal me time bath would work.

Carlisle P.O.V

I was unable to let the kids go to school today because with this meeting I would not be able to pick them up from school. I had the best idea possible. We would all take a trip to the aquarium. I packed all the kids in the SUV. Emmet I would just take out of the wheel chair, put him in a booster seat, and put the wheel chair in the trunk. I turned a movie on in the back for the kids to keep them quiet. As always the princess Rose chose what they would watch.

Kaylee hobbled out and I at a little quicker then human pace went to her side to help her out of the house. I prayed in my head that if there was a God he would make sure she didn't see that. How I wish I could just make it known my strength and just carry her to the car. Her makeup was done so well, would it be awkward if I commented on it? Is that acceptable? I was so out of touch with flirting.

As I helped her into the car her hand found my arm and I never felt my body become as warm as it did in that moment.

"Kaylee you look very beautiful today."

She looked at me and even beneath the makeup I could still see a blush forming. I smiled to myself as I got into the driver side.

"Hello Ms. Kaylee" Rose practically screamed with excitement. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw her bouncing in her chair.

"Hello Rose" Kaylee responded in a silly voice.

We arrived at the facility and Kaylee decided that coming in would be a good idea so she can add the condition of the rooms to the report. I was happy that she was being logical about this. All I cared about was seeing Emmet and making sure he was okay.

I saw Kaylee take out her phone and took her headphones out of her bag. I threw a questioning look her way.

"I wont be able to use crutches and write at the same time. So ill just record my findings and then change it to writing once I get home."

After everyone exited the car, Kaylee went first and I followed with the kids at my side. As she got close to the door she dropped her headphones and bent. Her mini skirt rode up and I got a full view and was instantly turned on. If I was human my cheeks would have been flushed.

The pick up was simple, you could tell the people were thankful that Emmett would be gone for a little while since it was one less mouth they would have to feed and a body they wouldn't have to take care of. Kaylee asked me where we were going but I wanted her to be surprised just like the children. In my head this was our first family outing, but I would never reveal that to her. 33 more minutes until we arrived.

We arrived and Kaylee looked up at the sign as we drove under. She leaned over and whispered to me that the kids would love this. I threw a soft smile her way and parked the car.

"Kids wake up we are here."

The kids missed the sign as we pulled in and were completely confused looking around the parking lot.

"Daddy I don't want to go car shopping."

Kaylee burst out laughing with a little snort which caused all of us to laugh even harder.

"Princess I promise we aren't going car shopping lets start getting out of the car okay?"

I took the wheel chair out of the back and gently retrieved Emmett and put him in the seat. I put Alice in the stroller and Jasper and Rosalie grabbed hold of either side and pushed it together. I went behind Emmett to push him. Kaylee trailed at a slower pace behind with crutches but that would be fixed. When we got to the ticket booth, I paid for all the tickets and the kids were bouncing excitedly. I politely asked the lady if it would be any trouble if we could have two motorized wheel chairs. I explained the situation and what we were hoping to accomplish here and without consulting her manager agreed quickly. I knew Emmett would feel that he had more freedom this way.

I helped Emmett into his after the nice lady brought them around and his smile was big. Rosalie ran to his side immediately. The future was so bright for them.

Off we went into the Aquarium, to the first exhibit of Emmett's choice: Sharks. This caused Kaylee's face to go pale and I could see her brain searching for an excuse to be somewhere else.

 **THERE WILL BE A PART TWO TO THIS ADVENTURE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Part Two**

 _Italicized is Kaylees internal thought_

 **Kaylee**

 _Sharks, why does it have to be sharks!? I know they probably have a cute turtle here or something. But no we have to go see fucking sharks. I didn't put on my big girl underwear today for this._

Emmett rode next to me talking at a quick speed about how many sharks there would be.

"Kaylee do you think we could beat a shark in a race with our scooters?"

"Hmm I'm I don't think we can do that." I raised my voice a little for the next part "But I think we can beat Carlisle pushing a stroller." Carlisle started laughing and was ahead of us until his shoe came untied and we beat him to the shark exhibit.

Emmett threw his hands up in the air and cheered. "Winner winner chicken dinner."

Emmett stared wide eyed at the tank in awe as the sharks swam back and forth. "These sharks are huge, guys! They must weight like a 100 pounds!"

Carlisle started laughing hard, and it created a beautiful melody in the air. "Em I think they way a lot more then 100 pounds."

"You think like 200?"

"A lot more than that!" Carlisle said with a smile.

"Oh boy!"

Rose started running around the area by the sharks with her hand above her head saying she had a fin and is now a shark. Emmett became more focused on her than the sharks.

"Alright kiddos lets move on to the next! Ms. Kaylee is staying pretty far away from the tank."

I shot him a thankful look and off we went.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs before we got three feet from the shark tank.

Carlisle started laughing his beautiful laugh. "Pretty bad huh? You yelled pretty loud. Let's find a family bathroom so I can take you."

Rosalie crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "No. I want Ms. Kaylee to bring me."

Carlisle began to respond and I instantly cut him off. "Of course let's go, we don't want a temper tantrum to ruin this day now do we?"

Carlisle came closer and leaned over my shoulder thank you he whispered to me sending shivers down my spine.

As we climbed in the car, I thought about my favorite exhibit being the prairie dog exhibit because they had little holes you can pop out of to be eye level with the prairie dogs and even a handicap accessible hole. Which really allowed Emmett and Carlisle to bond together as they huddled up in the same whole pointing at different prairie dogs. I became so overwhelmed today with how much I enjoyed it I barely took notes of their interactions. My heart kept tugging towards Carlisle, this perfect person with his perfect family, that Emmett would make a thousand times brighter. Why was my heart doing this to me when my job was on the line here. Everything I have worked so hard at could be lost.

A unison of Kaylee's being screamed in the car broke my train of thought.

"What's wrong?" I yelled louder than I meant to panic setting in.

"Kaylee we have been trying to get your attention, you weren't responding so everyone started screaming even Alice started babbling nonsense. We are trying to figure out dinner. I think a diner would be good so that they have a little of everything. I nodded in response. There is a diner close to the adoption facility that we can eat at.

"Has the facility called you at all to check in about Em?"

"No, they have not. It doesn't surprise me, the facility is not the best facility, once when I went there I sponge bathed Emmett because he was not as clean as he should have been. There are other issues with the facility that I would love to address with you at another time because I am considering suing them because of how they handle the children, how non handicap accessible they are etc."

"Well when this case is over, that is something we can surely address because that is important. The only thing that concerns me with that is that it is privately funded, if we take them down those children may receive worse conditions and if they close I am not sure where the children would go."

I know a lot of people, I have networked a lot through my life and I do not mean to brag but I am a respected man, and I would personally see that those children get to a home of people I know that are good people.

I nodded, I really did admire this man and how much he adored the children.

"On a happier note children are you guys ready to eat? We are here!"

I watched from the side of the car as Carlisle got each child out carefully, Rosalie and Jasper being last so they didn't run around in the parking lot. Carlisle led the way with Alice in the stroller giggling at her stuff animal.

When we sat down I took notice immediately how our waitress was flirting blatantly with Carlisle. She pulled her shirt down a little to show more cleavage as she told the specials of today while looking only at him. His face never even looked towards her as he was focused on Jasper with his eye brow quirked a little. This woman was being extremely unprofessional with children around. I am not jealous I repeated to myself, just worried about the children. Maybe I am jealous and worried for the children. I mentally shrugged my shoulders.

Everyone at the table ordered water to drink and as the waitress left Carisle leaned forward on the table.

"Jasper is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Did you take a friend?"

Jasper frowned and looked like tears were slowly coming he stood up and reached in his pocket and put a blue little rock on the table. "Dad I'm sorry I found it on the ground at the zoo and thought I could have it since it was on the ground, it was dirty too I cleaned it on my pants."

Carlisle started laughing again that beautiful laugh that made me fall harder. "No buddy I'm not talking about that, I am talking about the newt in your hair."

Jasper reached his hands to his hair and patted gently feeling around. He slowly pulled an orange newt out of his hair and his mouth formed an o.

"Dad I didn't take it, I swear, I did not put it there."

"I know that, he must have climbed in that curly mess when we were in the amphibian building at the zoo. Looks like we are going to Petco tonight to get a tank and some food."

Jasper waved the manager over and asked for a to go container and then poked some holes in it so that the newt would be able to breathe.

"Can we go now Daddy?" Rosalie asked bouncing in her seat.

"No darling, we all need to eat we had a long day."

The waitress returned with our drinks and continued her flirting tactics.

"I'll have chicken fingers and fries."

All the children then decided that they wanted that too which made me laugh. So everyone ordered chicken fingers and fries.


End file.
